


(Bitter)Sweet Sixteen

by 263Adder



Series: Paper Chain [10]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Abusive Father, Adopted Siblings, All the same age, Childhood, Established Relationship, F/M, Gift Fic, Holidays, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:22:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26746555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/263Adder/pseuds/263Adder
Summary: Five and Vanya celebrate their sixteenth birthday together.
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy/Vanya Hargreeves
Series: Paper Chain [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1572361
Comments: 48
Kudos: 147





	(Bitter)Sweet Sixteen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ellaphunt19](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellaphunt19/gifts).



> For ellaphunt19, who kindly gifted me Disenchanted - which you should all go read! Thanks for all your lovely comments and support, you're awesome!

Vanya was the first one to wake up, just as sunlight started to peek over the horizon. Glancing over her shoulder, she took a moment to admire the handsomeness of Five’s sleeping face – despite the little bit of drool leaking out the corner of his mouth, which he would be horrified about if she had the heart to tell him it was a nightly occurrence. She needed to get up though, no matter how much she wanted to stay in bed beside him. They only had an hour to themselves.

Trying to wiggle out his arms as unobtrusively as she could, the small movement was still enough to rouse Five.

“Hey,” he said sleepily, tightening his hold on her and crushing Vanya back against his chest, “where do you think you’re going?”

“You’re awake. I was going to try to surprise you.”

“With what?” Five asked, stretching languidly, the movement pressing him even closer to her. The heat radiating off his body became even more enticing when she poked a foot out of the bed, the mansion always cold first thing in the morning, but her anticipation was enough to keep her moving.

“Where are you going?” He complained, trying to keep hold of her. “This is the only day we get to lie in.”

“Yeah, because it’s our birthday.” Vanya pointed out, giggling quietly as she finally broke free. “Which means…”

“Sleeping in.” Five groaned.

“Presents.” She corrected, pulling open the bottom drawer of her dresser. The printed paper was made in her art class, wrapped tightly around his gift: she hoped he liked.

Reluctantly sitting up against the wall, Five insisted, “And _then_ sleeping in?”

“Sure.”

Clambering on the bed to sit beside him, she was about to hand over his present when there was a tap at the door.

“Vanya,” Grace called. “It’s time to get up.”

Looking at each other in confusion, she responded, “Classes don’t start today for over an hour, Mom.”

“Yes, dear. For the other children. However, Sir Reginald has left instructions that you should be kept to a normal schedule.”

Five’s face darkened.

“Come to the kitchen for breakfast, then we will begin your lessons.”

“Okay, Mom.” Vanya sighed, feeling as though she should have seen this coming. Glancing at the gift in her hands, she waited until she was sure Grace was out of earshot to ask, “Do you mind waiting to open this until tonight? I better get dressed, but I want to see you open it.”

Taking it off her, Five lightly tossed the present to the foot of the bed. Threading a hand into the strands of her hair, he waited for her to meet his gaze before gently asking, “Are you okay about this?”

“Yeah.” She assured, meaning it. A few years ago it would have stung but Vanya knew better now. “He’s just trying to keep us apart.”

“He doesn’t know about us.” Five said, running his other hand along the length of her clothed waist. “I’ve been careful.”

“No, I don’t think he does either. But he always tries to keep me away from the rest of you.” Vanya huffed. “He doesn’t want me distracting you from your ‘ _destiny’_.”

Five rolled his eyes at the word. Reginald used it far too often in training but never took the time to explain what that actually meant.

“You’re suggesting a logic to his madness, forgetting that he’s completely insane. Not to mention an asshole.”

“We’re fine.” He disagreed, tugging her closer so he could give her a kiss. As always, she melted into his arms, always thrilled by the attention he wasn’t meant to give her. Wrapping him closer, grabbing a handful of hair that no one else was _ever_ allowed to mess up, Vanya gave back as much as she could. She could have lost herself in his embrace forever – or at least until Grace came looking for her – but Five spared them that disaster. She didn’t even want to imagine what would happen if they were caught.

“You need to get dressed.” He reminded, pulling back a fraction to nibble at the corner of her mouth.

“Then stop distracting me.” Vanya teased, leaning away. She looked at him, proud of the slight flush in his cheeks and his askew hair. Brushing a strand out of his eyes, she asked, “Tonight?”

“Yeah. We’ll celebrate together. Screw the old man.” Five promised, pressing one last kiss to her lips before hastening out of the bed. “I’ll go upstairs, give you some privacy.”

“Thanks.”

She exhaled tiredly once he left, running a hand over the warm half of the mattress where he had laid. Her narrow bed was starting to get too small for the pair of them, but he never complained even as his feet dangled over the end. Five was talking about them jumping together soon, so maybe they could progress to his bed where they’d have more space. All of the Academy members’ rooms were substantially bigger than hers and capable of hosting a double bed. Her room was barely large enough to fit in a twin and her wardrobe. Just one of many the ways Reginald reinforced his opinion of her, that she would always pale in comparison to the other members of his household. Even Pogo’s basement room was twice her size and Dad always treated him liked an assistant.

Vanya was always kept separate and now they couldn’t even celebrate their birthday together. One of the few things they had shared throughout their childhood along with their numbers. Piece by piece that was all peeled away. First when they were named, then with the tattoos. It had always crushed her to be pushed away from her family and yet the older she got the less she cared. She had Five. She wasn’t meant to have him, knew the rage which would spew forth if they were found out before it was time, but he was still hers and she was his. The older they got, the more the others treated her as an outsider; an intruder in their home. She was still able to spend time with Ben sometimes, although Vanya couldn’t delude herself. To the Umbrella Academy, she could never be one of them. Nothing she had experienced could compare. Her thoughts, her opinions, her feelings were never as important. To all except one.

Five was her family, she didn’t need any more than that. And in two more years, they could stop pretending.

Quickly dressing, she slipped across the hall on tiptoe to avoid ruining the others’ lie-in, closing herself in the bathroom. After brushing her teeth and sorting out her bangs, she hastened downstairs to the kitchen.

Pogo was sat at the table when she walked in but he instantly stood when he saw her.

“Happy Birthday, Miss Vanya.” He greeted warmly.

Vanya grinned back as Grace placed a plate of waffles on the table, a smiley face made out of fruit and cream decorating the top with a candle stuck in the place its nose would be.

“Happy Birthday.” Mom echoed.

“Thank you.” She enthused, taking a seat.

“Don’t forget to make a wish.” Grace reminded as she sashayed away to resume cooking.

Looking down at the flickering flame, Vanya made the same wish she had made every year since Five proposed they run off together one day.

“What did you wish for?” Pogo asked gently, his face contorted with a soft smile and sad eye, always sympathetic about her isolation from the family. She would miss him when she left but it wasn’t enough to make her want to stay.

“I can’t tell you,” Vanya replied, smiling back. “Or it won’t come true.”

* * *

By the time the Academy gathered for breakfast, Vanya had already been whisked away for her separate lessons.

Five spent most of the meal glowering at the dining table, his mood not in the slightest bit improved by the fact none of his teammates had noticed Vanya’s absence. Ben’s head had been buried in a book even as soon as he left his bedroom. Klaus’ eyes were blown wide and Five doubted he saw much of everything. The others were blinded by apathy for their seventh member and on days like these, he hated them for it.

He was the first to finish eating – eager to get the day over with so he could get back to Vanya. Five spent the rest of the meal staring daggers at his dining companions. If any of them had noticed or were just pointedly ignoring Five’s foul mood, he didn’t know, but everyone avoided making eye contact with him.

A bitterness bubbled in the back of his throat, desperate to lash out as the meal progressed and not one of his teammates spotted the empty chair at the table, but he had enough sense to keep his mouth shut. It was fine for everyone to know that Vanya was his best friend but they couldn’t know any more than that. It would place her in too much danger.

Once everyone’s plates were clean, Reginald instructed them to follow him. Leading them to the main doors, Five didn’t know if it was intentional or bad luck that Vanya was passing through the foyer at the same time, taking her violin to the classroom for music lessons. Knowing how much of a bastard Reginald was, he grimly suspected it was the former. Especially as he paused to address her. He never did that; not unless he planned to be cruel.

“Number Seven.” He barked.

She froze instantly, looking at him guiltily despite doing nothing wrong. Vanya had never done anything wrong and yet she was forever treated as though she had.

His hands itched with the urge to grab her and leave. An accumulation of energy dancing around his fingertips, longing to tear through the fabric of space and time with her in his arms, ripping his way through everything in his path until they were far enough away from this miserable hellscape. Somewhere Vanya would be safe.

“There will be a celebration of the Umbrella Academy’s birthday this afternoon.”

Allison made a faint squeal of excitement yet Reginald ignored it, too focused on beating the joy out of one child to reprimand another.

Vanya looked at him wordlessly, too accustomed to her treatment to get her hopes up.

“Ensure you stay in your quarters. Grace will see to your provisions.” Without another word, he continued his march, the clack of his cane against the marble floor reverberating around the cold hall.

Five shot Vanya a look as they went, trying to convey everything he wanted to say but couldn’t. If the small smile she chanced back was any indication, she understood.

Stalking out the door and into the car, Five resolved to make this birthday one of the best Vanya had ever had. It was the least she deserved. For the time being, it was the least he could do.

At the press conference it was impossible to slip away, but as they began the tour of the city hall – a (monotonous) gift arranged by the mayor to thank them for their services to the city and celebrate their (freakish) births – he was able to lose himself in the corridors and jump away long enough to place a few orders. The things he collected went in the trunk of the car, Abhijat too distracted listening to a broadcasted basketball match on the radio to notice. He made a few appearances on the tour, just enough so Reginald wouldn’t suspect he was sneaking away and discipline him for it later that evening.

Five smiled the way he had been taught to at their hosts and responded to reporters’ questions with well-rehearsed answers. The guests invited to the event then accompanied them to the Academy once the tour ended, following in a fleet of limousines which the press excitedly snapped pictures of.

As instructed, Vanya was squirrelled away in her bedroom by the time they arrived at the house, while Grace and Pogo were confined to the lower levels.

With the excuse of freshening up, Five transported everything from the car into one of the many unused guest rooms before returning for the party. Only the thought of Vanya’s happiness motivated him as he made an effort to mingle with the guests, aware how closely Reginald watched as the crowd were allowed closer access to them than the usual press ever were.

Predictably, the majority of his teammates were thrilled with the celebration in honour of their sixteenth birthday. Allison was preening under the attention; Luther glued to her side with a never-fading smile. Klaus enjoyed flitting between people, telling outlandishly embellished stories of their missions while snatching snacks off every passing plater to wolf down. Five could see Reginald eyeing him disapprovingly but he wouldn’t make a scene, not in front of his peers.

Diego was less enthused, although, like Klaus, he enjoyed the food on offer. Five spied him pocketing shrimp for later, taking the opportunity to indulge.

Only Ben looked as unhappy to be there as Five. Not that anyone there would be able to tell; their masks always perfectly in place when surrounded by members of the public. Five could tell though – the way his shoulders hunched in on themselves, how tight his smile was around the edges. They might have been able to have some fun if they could stand together and complain about the quality of attendees but he had quickly been trapped in a conversation with one of Reginald’s academic fellows who was droning on about a paper he had written. Never a fan of engineering, Five struggled to appear engaged. It was a relief when the clock struck ten – an hour later than their usual scheduled bedtime – and Reginald announced it was time for the Academy to retire.

Waving at their guests, who gave pitiful noises of complaint that they were leaving their own party so early, always quick to forget they were still children, they headed back towards the children’s corridor.

Private security had been hired to keep everyone on the ground floor, so they were able to relax as they reached their bedrooms.

“That was so much fun.” Allison enthused. “Did you all try the souffle?”

“I had three servings,” Klaus said, rubbing his stomach hyperbolically. “I think I could burst but it all tasted _so good_. Say what you will about the old man, but he throws a good spread.”

Five wished they’d keep their voices down, not wanting Vanya to overhear and feel even more left out. Unfortunately, the universe wasn’t on their side.

The first to reach his room, Luther let out a whoop when he spied the neatly wrapped birthday present sitting on his bed. As soon as he announced his finding, his booming voice echoing down the hall, the others scrambled towards their bedrooms and quickly confirmed they also had presents.

Grimacing, Five jumped into Vanya’s room.

She smiled up at him sadly. Of course, the bastard hadn’t gotten her anything.

Outside the others were discussing what they had received, paying no heed to Vanya’s closed door. They wouldn’t even think to ask if she had a present too.

It didn’t matter. She was about to get more than any of them.

“I’ll be back in an hour once the others are asleep. Put your shoes on before we go.” Five said as he crossed the room. He was unable to resist giving her a kiss when she looked unhappy.

Vanya grinned genuinely as he pulled back. “What have you got planned?”

“Do you honestly think I’m going to tell you that?” Five teased.

“It was worth a shot.”

“You like surprises.”

She chuckled. “Only if they’re from you.”

He smirked before jumping back to the guest room. Making quick work of sorting everything, Five teleported to the surveillance room to check no one was roaming the halls. Reginald was still talking to one of his cronies, but they were sequestered in his study and unlikely to come anywhere near the upper floors. Grace was charging on the landing and Pogo had retired to his bedroom.

Vanya was waiting, wearing her pyjamas and a pair of shoes. As soon as he appeared, she started to cross over to the door but Five stopped her with a hand on her shoulder.

“I’m feeling confident.” He said: his only warning.

Wrapping his arms around her waist, yanking her as close as he could, he threw them both through the portal he created. A sliver of doubt crept in as Five moved them, worrying in case anything happened to Vanya, but they both emerged unscathed in the guest room. He still double-checked, just to be safe, running his hands down her back and along her arms, confirming everything was still there. When he was convinced, he reached up to support her head as she wobbled slightly.

“You with me?”

Nodding, Vanya pursed her lips tightly.

“Are you feeling sick? Hmm, well. You’ll get used to that.” Five grinned, feeling immensely proud of himself for his first successful side-jump.

She looked up at him, unamused.

“Come on, have something to drink.” He urged, encouraging her to look around the room.

As her eyes focused, she gasped softly.

“Five,” Vanya cried, eyes flying around the bedroom to look at the decorations, wrapped gifts and a small cake, “you did all of this? How?”

He sighed, feeling playful. “Well, I suppose it’s time to tell you the truth. Vanya. I can teleport through space. _Possibly_ time too. You might have noticed earlier when we miraculously transported from your bedroom to here?”

She elbowed him lightly, not appreciating his sarcasm. “How did you find time to do this?”

“I did a bit of sneaking around while we were out. It was easy enough. For a teleporter anyway.”

“You did all of this today?” Vanya asked disbelievingly, pulling away from his hold so she could admire the decorations. There were a few balloons tacked in the corners of the room and a large banner over the mirror. Compared to what they had downstairs, it wasn’t much, but Five knew Vanya preferred things more homely.

“Five, this is amazing.” She said, turning back to face him.

“Come on, presents then we’re starting that cake. We can’t leave any evidence you know.”

Sitting on the bed they exchanged their gifts, Vanya passing him the present she’d tried to give him that morning. He made her open hers first though as she had more.

He’d mainly got her books that morning but the gift he’d bought a few weeks ago – before she had been shunned from her birthday and he knew he had to do better – a notebook, bound in a heavy green leather with gold coloured etching across the cover.

“I know you like to write your own music sometimes. I thought you could use this. You know,” he said teasingly, “instead of stealing _my_ notebooks.”

“You don’t even use them,” Vanya said absently, too busy admiring the book. “You’re too busy writing on the walls. I don’t want them to go to waste.”

“Can I open my present now?” He asked, rolling his eyes. No matter how much he tried to convince her, Vanya had never understood that writing on the wall was superior to any piece of paper.

Putting the notebook down she nodded enthusiastically, watching with careful eyes as he delicately unwrapped his gift. Five did his best not to tear the paper, guessing Vanya had made it herself and folded it neatly for safekeeping before turning his attention to what had been wrapped inside. Once again, it was something Vanya had made herself – a gesture that never failed to make Five smile.

“I made it in art class.” She said, tone apologetic. “I couldn’t go anywhere to get you something better.”

“Shut up.” Five retorted good-naturedly. He leant forward to press a reassuring kiss to her lips. “I love it when you make me things. Especially when it’s a surprise – you didn’t tell me you were learning to knit.”

“Mom started teaching me a few months ago. I thought about making you something, so I kept quiet about it.” She excused.

He unfurled the scarf, knitted from yarn in a colour that matched his eyes, with a striped pattern on both ends.

“I figured you’d need one. Since you gave me yours.” Hers had been too thin.

Throwing it around his neck, Five ran his fingers over it, liking the soft texture.

“I know a scarf isn’t very intricate, but I’m still learning. I might be able to do something more complicated by Christmas.” Vanya said, starting to ramble with nervousness. “I’m sure whatever Dad has got you is better.”

Five rolled his eyes.

With a quick move, he pulled the scarf from his neck and whipped it around Vanya’s waist. Giving the ends a firm tug, he yanked her into his lap and kissed her soundly. It was a good thing they were so far from everyone else, as Vanya let out a surprised shriek. He soothed away her panic as he deepened the kiss, only pulling back when she had thoroughly melted in his embrace; incapable of feeling self-conscious about what she could give him.

“It’s perfect. I love it. I love _you_.” He added.

Vanya looked up at him, her eyes blown wide as she licked her bottom lip. “I love you too.”

“Come on,” he urged, tucking a strand of her long hair behind her ear, clearing her face so she couldn’t hide from him, “let’s have some cake then we’ll go to bed.”

“Okay.” She agreed helplessly, still a little breathless.

Helping her off the bed with a wolfish grin, he grabbed a match and lit the two candles on top of the cake.

“I’ve already made a wish today,” Vanya said.

“We’ll make another one.” Five insisted.

“Didn’t you get to make one earlier?” She asked hesitantly, not sure she wanted to hear about the party.

“Yeah, but that doesn’t count. You weren’t there.” He said. “It was just an act. Another performance that Dad orchestrated. This is real.”

Smiling prettily, Vanya glanced at the candles.

“Only two more years, Five.”

“The day’s nearly over.” He pointed out. “So less than that now. I’ll get us out as soon as the clock strikes twelve and we’ll never come back.”

His plans for them grew with every passing year. When it had first occurred to him that he wanted to leave with Vanya, it was a vague notion. Now, Five knew exactly what he wanted and amazingly – _thankfully_ – Vanya wanted it too.

“I’m counting on it.”

“I know today hasn’t been good,” Five said, “but I promise, every birthday after we leave will be perfect.”

“This is perfect, Five. Although it would have been nice if you’d given me a heads up about jumping together.”

“I thought you liked it when I surprised you?” He teased.

“Make a wish, Five,” Vanya said, trying and failing to suppress an amused smile.

Leaning over the cake, he blew out his candle. Vanya quickly followed, extinguishing the remaining flame.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this is fluffy enough for all of you. In relation to my other wips (Leyden Jar and Experiment 10080), I am trying my best to update but my depression is making it hard to focus. So be patient with me. If, in the meantime, you want something to read I posted a bullet point zombie apocalypse TUA AU on Tumblr which you can check out. I use the same username. If enough people are interested in it, I might write it into a full story. We'll see!
> 
> Hope you're all staying safe. Stay awesome ❤


End file.
